Driblando o caminho
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Remo Lupin e seus amigos estão em seu 6º ano, confusões começam a acontecer e uma poção misteriosa toma conta da historia, será que Lupin suportará tantas mudanças?


**Driblando o Caminho**

I – Sorte ou destino?

Remo Lupin estava em seu 6º ano, juntamente com seus melhor amigos, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black ( que futuramente iria para Askaban) E Pedro Pettigrew , este não era tão popular e tão agradável quanto Remo e os outros . Alguns diziam que era apenas amigos deles, para se sobressaltar, ou tirar boas notas. Eles eram os "perfeitos" para qualquer garota, exceto é claro para Lílian Evans e Jessy Simplol, sua melhor amiga, ambas da Grifinoria, assim como eles.

Embora Lílian vivesse cheia de amigas , ela era sua amiga mais fiel, de todas as horas, muitas meninas tinham uma certa inveja pelas suas amizades, notas... Lílian com seus incríveis olhos verdes e Jessy com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, era bem alta e esbelta, muito bonita, chamava a atenção de vários garotos, mas apenas um chamava sua atenção por completo, a ponto de lhe despertar uma paixão secreta.

Lílian por sua vez possuía uma certa raiva-amor por Tiago, porque o julgava chato e arrogante com os outros, mas se comparado para ela o mais bonito. Jessy respeitava Lílian apesar de achar o grupinho "parada dura" ( como elas se referiam) , simpáticos , mas apesar de tudo ela era a única garota que sabia que Lupin era um lobisomen , sem querer certa noite logo no começo do ano ouvira eles comentando e se assustou , porque apesar de Lupin ter sempre a fisionomia cansada, estar sempre de rosto pálido perto da Lua cheia, ele nunca perdera sua beleza, ele era muito bonito, apesar desse problema e Jessy o respeitou, não contou para ninguém , nem para Lílian , embora Lupin acreditasse que ninguém sabia absolutamente de nada.

Certo dia, na véspera do Dia das Bruxas, eles tiveram aula de poções, estava sendo uma aula bem animada.

- Bom...vou juntá-los em duplas, e vocês irão fazer uma poção de sua preferência que esteja no livro, não sendo as proibidas, como a do Amor, a da Verdade entre outras... se eu detiver consciência de que alguma delas esta sendo preparada, não hesitarei em expulsar o aluno da escola.

Eles sabiam que quando o professor falava, ele cumpria. Depois de formada as duplas pelo professor, alguns alunos ficaram bem satisfeitos, agora outros...

-Professor, posso trocar de dupla? – Lílian levantara o braço, havia caído com Tiago

Sirius com Snape ( já imaginando no que aquilo iria dar), Pedro com uma garota da Corvinal (sorte dele) e Remo com Jessy

-Não Srtª Evans, satisfeita ou não, terá que fazer sua poção...

-Você teve sorte, pior se caísse com o seboso... – Tiago tentou ser sarcástico na hora errada

-Antes ele do que você... – Lílian tentou ser difícil, gostava de provocar Tiago

-Vou finjir que não ouvi esse absurdo – Tiago retrucou, mas se sentiu ofendido

-Vai fazer do que seboso? – Sirius falou rindo "adorava" Snape

-Vai catar coco! – Snape retrucou com uma cara não muito feliz

-Nossa eu não sabia que existia essa poção, ou é algum tipo de ingrediente?

-Já tem alguma idéia? – Lupin perguntou para Jessy que estava na sua frente, com os olhos bem esperançosos.

-Não...mas deixa eu ver uma bem fácil, pra gente acertar! – ela disse voltando sua atenção para os livros

-É, o professor pode ser legal, mas é bem rigoroso – Lupin comentou rindo

-Que tal a mata-cão? – Ela perguntou de propósito, apenas para ver a reação do jovem a sua frente

-Ah...não, essa não...é muito enrolada – ele falou já lembrando que o gosto daquilo era horrível

-Vamos fazer a do 'Morto Vivo', ela faz adormecer e os ingredientes são: raiz de asfódelo em pó e uma infusão de losna, bem fácil não é meu...

-Uhum? – ele achara estranho que ela tenha cortado a frase pela metade

-...minha preferida quero dizer... – ela tentara concertar sua frase, mas acabou ficando vermelha por isso

-Tah eu tenho os ingredientes...

Eles começaram a preparar a poção, mas Jessy não tirava os olhos de Lupin, este percebera alguma coisa diferente, mas deixou quieto. Deixaram a poção borbulhar e depois de um longo silencio, Lupin voltou-se para ela novamente:

-Já conversamos várias vezes, ma agora que temos a oportunidade de ficarmos apenas a sós não é? – ele comentou com um sorriso que só o próprio Remo Lupin saberia dar

-É mesmo né? Que sorte... – ela comentou timidamente

-Você não deve gostar muito da gente não é? Porque a Lílian tem uma certa implicância às vezes... – ele apontou para esta que estava concentrada nas palavras de Tiago , este tirava algumas duvidas com o professor

-Ela tem seus motivos... mas eu adoro vocês, é serio! – ela disse passando a mão pelos seus cabelos ondulados

-Ah que bom! – ele se demonstrou ainda mais contente e abriu um sorriso , queria perguntar algo, mas estava com vergonha, jogou seus cabelos para trás com as mãos num movimento bem sensual e voltou-se para ela novamente:

-Você...tem...namorado? – ele perguntou timidamente e ela se espantou, não esperava essa pergunta tão...repentina

-Não...mas eu gosto de uma pessoa... – ela falou ficando vermelha e para disfarçar jogou seus livros em sua bolsa

-Ahh... deve ser um cara de sorte, você é muito bonita... – ele falou normalmente

-Ah...obrigada, acho que já esta pronta. – ela falou remexendo a poção mais uma vez....

-Não...ainda falta uns dois minutos...em que Lua vai cair o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?

-Lua? – ela achara estranho a pergunta, mas depois se lembrou que Lupin teria que viver de acordo com o calendário Lunar

-É...por curiosidade

-Ah, se estamos na lua crescente, depois vem cheia, é na minguante, se eu não estou errada...é na minguante mesmo! – ela informou contando nos dedos, mas se tinha oportunidade não tirava os seus olhos dos de Lupin

-Ah que bom...então eu te convido para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras o que acha? Por minha conta... – ele falara bem alegre e agitando os braços discretamente, seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade

-Claro, vamos juntos...

-Então combinado? – ele estendera sua mão direita e ela fez o mesmo...

-Ah poção está pronta, senhor Lupin e Srtª Simplol? – o professor aparecera do nada , ao lado deles, eles se assustaram e soltaram suas mãos rapidamente, uma vez que a sala inteira estava olhando para eles, eles não estavam aprestando atenção a aula, e não notaram que o professor já estava recolhendo as poções

-Sim... – Jessy lhe informou recolhendo um pouco do conteúdo em um frasco

-É a poção do 'Morto Vivo' – Lupin acrescentou depressa

-Está bem...na próxima aula eu dou a nota. – ele falou recolhendo o frasco da poção que Jessy lhe entregou

-Estão dispensados!

-A gente se vê, Simplol – ele lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto foi atrás de Sirius e os outros

-Aquele seboso quase cortou o meu dedo! – Sirius reclamava sem hesitar quando Remo se aproximou

-Eu não lavo mais essa bochecha...

-Ta sonhando acordada minha amiga? Vamos... – Lílian estranhou a atitude da amiga, mas deixou quieto.

-To indo...- ela respondeu e saiu a passos rápidos para o almoço...

_N/a: Oi pessoal...espero que estejam gostando da fic...só no 1º cap já deu pra perceber em quem a trama vai se girar né? Bom isso só foi apenas a introdução, comentem!!! Não percam o próximo capítulo!!! _


End file.
